fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SkPCR20
is the 20th episode of Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED! and the 110th episode of the ''Sky Pretty Cure ''Series. Synopsis As the episode started, Amethyst met up with Rubellit’s older sister as Rubellit was busy with her manager and her band. Like Rei explained, Rubellit had to write a new song, but so far, she could think of a good lyrics. As Amethyst wondered how she could help, Rei repeated that the song must be finished in four days and hopes that a young author like Amethyst could help her. Later the day, the two decided to cheer up by testing some of Amber’s new creations. After sharing their thoughts with Amber, Amber considered them to write down anything that comes to mind. However, she also told them to avoid sweets-based songs as they may not fit Rubellit’s idol image. At school, Rubellit suddenly got a bright idea, and decided to ask the others about the fairytale curses they have fought some time before. Even though the others didn’t know how this was supposed to help, the girls started explaining. With a few flashbacks, the girls remembered their adventures inside the fairytales. In the end Rubellit had forgotten her idea again, but Amethyst realized they didn’t experience the fairytale of Hansel and Gretel. Confused, the group had to head back to their classes and Amethyst put out her notebook. After school, the moon has already risen, Rubellit had troubles falling asleep and thought about a lyrics. However, when she thought about the other’s stories, her vision turned pitch black. As she opened her eyes again, she was inside some woods together with Amethyst and the two were greeted by Lullaby. Realizing that they are trapped inside a dream world again, the two transformed and started chasing Lullaby until they were stopped by a gigantic candy-like Darama. Unimpressed, Lavender muttered that this may be a pun to Hansel and Gretel. With their Dulcet Rods, the two tried to defeat the monster, but it dodged the attacks until Pink and Purple appeared in their dreams. Combined with their powers, the girls used Soaring Starlight Lumière and defeated the Darama. Right after that, Rubellit woke up and was lying on her desk. The next day, Amethyst presented a lyrics to Rubellit, who wondered if she got the idea from their fight last night. While the others wondered about the fight, Amethyst explained that the song may fit her well and Rubellit asked Amethyst to record the song along with her. Characters Cures Mascots *Melody Villains *Lullaby Supporting Characters *Kuraisoba Quartz Major Events *Flashbacks of the Fairy Tale Curses were shown. *The fairytale of Hansel and Gretel has been mentioned. *Rubellit and Amethyst have been caught inside a dream world. *The dream should resemble Hansel and Gretel. *Amethyst wrote Rubellit's new song Story of Two Girls. *It has been decided that Story of Two Girls will be recorded by Rubellit and Amethyst. Navigation Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Episodes Category:FairySina-Season Episodes Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Episodes